The Simple Golden Locket
by Amaranth the Immortal
Summary: Ikuto gets hurt while he's protecting Amu and she feels obliged to bring him back to her house. Plus, it's Christmas Eve and Ikuto has a suprise present for his little strawberry. Beware: This includes a little Tadase bashing in Chapter 2... *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!!! I figured that I would write this to celebrate...(Beware: Spoiler Below if you haven't read chapter 28 of the manga and don't want to be spoiled.)  
**

**THE BED SCENE!!!! I found out a few days ago that the next Shugo Chara episode(#64) is the Amuto bed scene. I love this part and it is such a cute scene of Amu and Ikuto love (except when Tadase (Or Tadagay as my friends and I call him. I mean no disrespect to gay people btw. But he does seem like a girly boy.) interupts them... Damn Tadase!!) Anywho, in this fic, Ikuto does end up in Amu's bed but it DOES NOT HAPPEN THIS WAY IN THE MANGA!! It's just something I wrote. It's also to celebrate Christmas, Kwanza, etc. (In this case, the fic involves Christmas.) This fic has a little bit of Miru in it Too. So anyway, ENJOY!!!!!!!**

'Bored. I'm so bored,' Ikuto thought as he looked around with lazy, half closed eyes. It was Christmas Eve and there were still people rushing around buying presents. There was a man running in Ikuto's direction with a briefcase in one hand and a cell phone in the other. He was shouting into his phone and swinging his briefcase around wildly. As he was passing by, the man accidentally hit Ikuto with his briefcase. Ikuto grunted and leaned against a nearby lamp pole. He turned around to glare at the man, but the guy with the briefcase didn't notice that he had hit Ikuto. He just kept going at his hurried pace saying into his phone, "I know. I know. I'm almost there."

Ikuto sighed and started walking again. He stopped at the corner and looked up at the big Christmas tree in the center of the city. The lights were sparkling brilliantly and it seemed to make anyone who looked at it feel happier and full of Christmas spirit… except Ikuto. He just gazed at the multi-colored lights and shook his head. Ikuto hated Christmas. Everyone who ever talked to him during the holidays would know that. But this year, he decided to do something a little different. This year, he got Amu a present. It wasn't much, just a simple golden locket that belonged to his mother. When he was a young boy, she gave it to him. It was the locket that was given to her by her husband on the night that he proposed to her. She said that Ikuto was supposed to give it to someone that he cared for. When Utau found out afterward, she was always pestering Ikuto to give it to her and he always refused. Eventually she got over it, but he knew better than to think that she forgot it. Now, Ikuto figured that he would give it to Amu. He grinned at the thought of the pink haired girl whom he teased constantly.

Ikuto was pulled out of his reverie by a rough push coming from his right. He looked and saw that it was a person who had forcefully shoved him and was now crossing the street. Ikuto looked around and figured that it was getting a little too crowded around here for his liking. He started walking again, quickly maneuvering his way through the enormous crowd of people that never seemed to end. He turned into an alley and leaned against a wall. He put his hand into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the golden locket just to make sure that it was still there after going through the pushy Christmas Eve crowd. Lately, he always carried it around just in case he saw Amu.

'You never know when that girl is gonna show up,' Ikuto thought to himself with a grin.

"Get your hands off me!" a familiar voice shouted.

Ikuto whipped his hand around and peered further into the alley. Next to a nearby dumpster, there was a small slight girl with short pink hair who was pinned to the alley wall by what appeared to be a drunken man.

"Don't worry, little girl," the man said, leaning in closer to her. "I just wanna have a little bit of fun with you. Come on, don't struggle. It'll be so much easier if you if you just play along." He rested his head on the young girl's shoulder and lifted her shirt up slightly. He ran his fingers across her bare stomach with shaky movements. Ikuto clenched his fists and teeth in anger. Since his head was so full of violent things that he could do to this drunken guy, Ikuto didn't notice that he hadn't moved to help _his _Amu. The man lifted his head up from the girl's shoulder and started to give her neck slobbery wet kisses. The girl screamed with pure horror and started to thrash around wildly.

"Calm down," the man commanded with a rough edge to his voice. He brought his lips up from her neck and crashed them down on her own pair. He wasn't able to go any farther. Ikuto managed to move himself from where he had been frozen with anger and ran up to the man in a blind rage and punched him square in the face. The drunken man stumbled backward, but didn't fall down.

"Oh, you wanna play, don't you, boy?" the man inquired with a sick smile. This only got Ikuto madder. He charged again at the man, but wasn't quick enough. The man punched Ikuto in the chest. The punch knocked the air out of Ikuto's chest and he doubled over in pain. He glared up at the now laughing man. The drunkard started kicking Ikuto while the young man was still trying to recover from the punch. He lifted Ikuto up and set him on his feet only to punch him to the ground again. The man laughed even harder and walked away into the crowd of people where he disappeared from sight, completely forgetting about the girl that he had been tormenting only seconds before.

She ran up to Ikuto and put her small hands on both sides of his face.

"Are you alright?" she inquired.

"Do I look alright?" Ikuto asked sarcastically.

The girl smiled a bit, but looked no less worried. Ikuto's lip was bleeding and there was a cut on his cheek. He also was probably covered in bruises underneath his school uniform.

"Amu, are _you _alright?" Ikuto asked.

Amu nodded vigorously. She put her arm around his shoulder and started to get up, bringing him with her. Ikuto gave her an inquiring glance. She noticed him looking at her and returned his gaze. She gave him a small smile and said, "Do you honestly think that I'm going to let you go off on your own after this? You're coming home with me."

"I bet you enjoy the thought of me in your house don't you?" he asked with a smirk.

Amu blushed furiously and muttered, "Pervert… _You're_ the one that likes that idea."

Ikuto helped Amu pull him up from his spot on the ground and tried to support most of his weight as Amu led both of them through the crowd of people in the direction of her house.

"Thank you, Ikuto," she murmured quietly, thinking that he couldn't hear her. He did.

"God dammit, you're so _heavy_!" Amu exclaimed as she led Ikuto up the stairs and into her room. She looked up to see his reaction, but he just looked at her with pity and sadness in his eyes.

"What is it?" Amu asked. "Shouldn't you be making some perverted comment right about now?"

Ikuto sighed and said, "Well, shouldn't you be in shock or something? You were just attacked in alley less than an hour ago and yet you're acting like this is just another ordinary night for you. Tell me, are you assaulted often?"

He regretted saying that the second it left his mouth. Amu's face fell and she avoided his gaze as she sat him down on her took off his shoes plus her own then without another word, she left him and headed toward the door.

"Wait Amu!" Ikuto exclaimed. She turned around slightly and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I didn't mean that." He paused and then slowly started to stand up. Amu noticed what he was doing and rushed to his side. She gently pushed him back down and knelt so that she was eye level with him. "I- I was just worried about you. I shouldn't have said it like that. You were just worrying me."

He reached up and took her face in his hands.

"In my hands right now is something that I don't ever want to lose. Back in that alley, I was so worried about you… and so angry with that man. I wanted to beat him to a pulp right then and there... But please say that you'll forgive me. I really didn't mean what I said about you being assaulted. I was just upset."

He stared at the carpet of Amu's bedroom when she didn't respond. He lowered his hands from her face and let them drop to his lap. They stayed like that for a long time, Ikuto having a staring contest with the carpet and Amu looking at him silently.

After a few minutes, Amu raised her hand and put it under his chin. She slowly pulled his head up until he was facing her, though he kept his eyes averted.

"Look at me Ikuto," Amu whispered quietly. He brought his eyes up from the ground to stare at her beautiful golden orbs. She smiled brightly at him and her eyes started to sparkle.

"It's alright, Ikuto," She quietly giggled. "I forgive you." Her smile turned into a playful grin. "And I must say that was probably the most serious thing that you've ever said to me."

Ikuto smirked at her and replied with a short, "Probably."

She smiled at him and stood up.

"I'm gonna make some hot chocolate. Am I right when I say that you want some too?" Amu asked playfully.

"Very right," Ikuto said with a grin.

Amu left the room at a brisk pace calling back to him, "Ran, Miki, and Su should be back from their walk soon. Call me if they get here before I'm back."

"'Kay," Ikuto called back.

He leaned back on Amu's bed and stretched his arms out. He was in such pain. The bruises hurt so much. Suddenly, he felt something wet on his lip. He brought one of his hands up to it and looked at what came off.

'Blood,' Ikuto thought to himself. He stared at his blood stained finger for a long time. 'Amu could have been hurt like this.' When Amu came in a little while later with two mugs of hot chocolate, she was greeted with the sight of Ikuto looking at his finger with a blank expression on his face. She put the hot chocolate on her bedside table and sat down next to him. She reached forward and took his wrist in her hand. Ikuto still didn't move and just stared at the empty space where his finger used to be. Amu wiped the blood off of his finger with her own finger and looked into his eyes. She brought the hand she was holding up to her chest, cradling it to her.

In the depths of Ikuto's mind, he felt his cold hand warm up. The sudden warmth made him come out of his trance. He saw that Amu was holding his hand and gazing at him with worried eyes. His face softened as he took in her position.

'Why is she so worried about me?' he thought. 'We're enemies since she's always with the Kiddy King' His expression hardened at the mention of the prince. The hand Amu was holding turned into a fist.

Amu stared at him concerned. She lowered her gaze to Ikuto's hand.

'What's wrong with him?' she thought. 'He was fine a moment ago.'

"Ikuto?" Amu asked.

He looked up at her face and his hand relaxed.

'I'm worrying her,' he realized. 'Wait a minute. Why do I even care how she feels?'

_Because you like her, you moron._

'Ugh,' Ikuto thought. 'It's that stupid voice in my head again.'

"I'm fine, Amu," he paused. "Why were you looking at me like that? Could it be that you were worried about me?" he teased.

Amu blushed and said, "Of course not! Where did you get that idea from?!?"

"Same old stubborn Amu," said a voice. Amu and Ikuto turned around to see Ran, Miki, Su, and Yoru floating near the window.

"Guys, you're back!" Amu exclaimed.

"No need to state the obvious," Ikuto muttered.

Amu glared at him then asked, "Why is Yoru with you?"

"We found him wandering around looking for Ikuto, desu," Su explained.

"Ikuto, nya," Yoru said as he floated up to the blue haired boy. "How did you get hurt, nya?"

"I got into a fight with some guy who tried to hurt Amu," Ikuto said shortly.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Amu's charas asked worriedly as they examined the pink haired girl.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Amu calmly assured her charas before returning her attention to Ikuto once more. "I'll go clean those cuts up for you."

She walked into her bathroom and came back out with a tube of ointment.

"We're gonna head to sleep, Amu," Miki said.

"M'kay," Amu replied, only half listening.

Miki smiled knowingly and started to float towards her egg, but Yoru caught up to her first.

"Don't go to bed just yet," he said. "I wanna talk for a bit, nya."

"Well… alright then, but it had better not take too long."

"Don't worry. We're just gonna float around the house for a bit, nya"

Miki blushed and followed him as he went out of Amu's bedroom.

"I wonder what they're going to do," Amu commented as she unscrewed the cap of the tube of cream she brought out of the bathroom with her.

"No idea," Ikuto said as Amu put some sort of clear, smelly ointment on the cut along his cheek. "Eww, that stuff smells gross!"

"Tell me about it," Amu muttered as she spread it all over his cut. It was truly a small cut and was barely noticeable, so she didn't use much of the cream. She screwed the lid back on and went back into her bathroom to put it away. She took in some clothes with her.

"I'm going to change, okay?" Amu called.

"Yeah, sure," Ikuto responded halfheartedly. While he was alone, he flipped around and pressed his nose to Amu's bed covers. He inhaled deeply. Just as he suspected, they smelled like strawberries. Ikuto smiled a true smile for the first time in a long time. It wasn't just a grin or a smirk. It was a full out smile. He flipped back over so that he was facing the ceiling, just as he heard the click of Amu's door opening.

She smiled at him and handed him his hot chocolate which was still on the bedstand. Amu sat next to him and started sipping hers as well.

"So, where are your parents?" Ikuto asked.

"They're out of town."

"They left you all alone then?"

"Well, I really wanted to stay here. Anyway, I won't be spending Christmas alone. There's a dance at Seiyo Elementary for Christmas and I'm planning on going."

"Are you going with anyone in particular?"

"No."

"Is this the kind of dance where you go with a date?"

"I can be, but it doesn't have to be like that."

"Is Kiddy King going to dance with you?"

"I don't know. I'll dance with whoever asks me." Amu replied, starting to get annoyed with Ikuto's nosiness

"Hhmm," Ikuto murmured. "Interesting."

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you," Amu asked.

"Nothing," Ikuto said with a smirk. "Absolutely nothing."

"Right…," Amu said looking at him suspiciously.

They sat like that for a long time, saying nothing. When they were finished with the hot chocolate, Amu put both cups on her bedside table and gently pushed Ikuto onto her bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked though he was pleased at her actions.

"It's pouring rain outside," Amu said rolling her eyes. "You can't head out in this weather."

She lay down next to him and pulled the covers up so that they were both covered.

"Man, Amu, you're warm," Ikuto said. "I guess it's true when they say that kids have a higher temperature."

"Shut up, Ikuto," Amu growled. "I'll be in junior high next year. Soon, I won't be a kid."

"Well, _I'll_ be a senior in high school next year and yet I still kinda consider myself a kid."

'Whoa, he'll be a senior next year?' Amu thought with raised eyebrows. 'I really don't know that much about Ikuto.'

Ikuto noticed the crease on her brow and smoothed it out with his fingers.

"Come on now," he said. "If you keep frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles."

They both lay like that for a while just enjoying each other's company. Amu closed her eyes and took deep calm breaths. She started to shiver softly and her teeth started to chatter though she tried to hide it. Ikuto gave her a worried glance and a battle about what he should do stated raging in his head. By the time he decided, Amu was shaking violently. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Why are you so cold, little Amu?" Ikuto murmured softly. He started to rub some warmth from his hands into her back.

Amu shrugged. The blue haired boy sighed and pulled her closer.

"Press your feet up against mine," he whispered in her ear. The girl complied and pressed her small freezing feet the warm flesh of his pair. Ikuto flinched at the temperature of her toes. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and put one of his hands on the back of her head. He gently pushed her face into his chest and buried his own face in her hair.

'What could have happened to Amu if I wasn't there to protect her in the alley?' Ikuto wondered. 'She wouldn't be in good shape that's for sure.' He closed his eyes and breathed in the pink haired girl's scent. The cat boy sighed in content.

He was pleasantly surprised to feel Amu's arms wrap around his own chest. She pushed up to him so that every line of her body was next to his own. They continued on like this, content in each other's arms.

They were taken out of their own little world by the sound of a grandfather clock chiming loudly, signaling midnight.

"Christmas…" Amu murmured into Ikuto's chest. The young man's eyes snapped open and he pulled Amu away from him, but still kept a hold of her shoulders. Amu looked at him inquiringly as he reached into his uniform's pocket. He pulled out the golden locket. Amu gasped loudly and her eyes widened. Ikuto sat up bringing Amu with him. He took the locket and clasped it around her neck.

"It was my mother's," he explained as she touched the shimmering gold lightly with her fingertips. "She said that I should give it to someone that I care about." She looked up into his eyes with a bright smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you, Ikuto," she said. "It's so beautiful."

"Its color matches your eyes," he said with a grin. "A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl."

Amu blushed wildly and Ikuto lifted one of his hands up to her cheek to feel the rush of warm blood running inside her cheek. He smiled at her and moved his hand behind her head. He closed his eyes and brought her lips to his. Amu didn't respond for a moment, but then he felt her lips gently caressing his own. Ikuto lightly pushed her onto her back leaning over her small figure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He in turn put his arms around her waist. Ikuto gently pushed his tongue to her lips, asking for permission to enter. Amu complied and he was immediately exploring every corner of her mouth. She eventually took control after he had his fun and plunged her tongue into his mouth, tasting him.

After a few minutes of bliss, they had to break apart for air. They each were gasping and inhaling loudly as they tried to catch their breath. Ikuto rolled over so that he was lying next to Amu again. He pulled her into his arms and they returned to their earlier position, but his time there was a locket around little Amu's neck. They stared into each other's eyes and were completely oblivious to the outside world. Neither of them noticed when Miki and Yoru came in, each looking disheveled. Both of them entered their eggs for some well needed rest.

Ikuto kissed Amu's forehead before curling up with her to go to sleep. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "Merry Christmas, my little strawberry."

**Yay Ikuto!!!! I think this turned out okay, but it's all up to what you reviewers think so PLEASE REVIEW!! They make me so happy. I may continue this if you guys want. In case you haven't noticed, I kinda implied something about the Seiyo Elementary School Christmas Dance. If you're curious, please tell me in a review so I could post it. It might be long or it could be short. It's entirely based on what I feel like.**

**AND GUESS WHAT?????????????????? I FOUND OUT THE NAME OF THE LAST SHUGO CHARA EPISODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The title kind of tells you who Amu ends up with(Ikuto or Tadase)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you want to know what it's called, PM me and I'll tell you. If you don't want to be spoiled, then that's fine. I kind of found it by mistake, but I wasn't angry that I knew what would happen (I won't tell you if I was upset by it or if I was happy about it...That's for you to find out! =P) Anyway, this is a LONG author's note so PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!(If you want the last episode's name, then PM me. Don't put it in a review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back again!!! I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but this chapter was very difficult to write. Since the story was originally intended as a one-shot, I didn't want this chapter to seem like it was just added on only to keep the story alive even longer(Though, that is exactly what's going on...). And listen, I would appreciate it if no one asked me to give them the last Shugo Chara episode anymore after 1/10/09. That means you still have a few days to ask me.(And please remember that the episode name might change!!!!) Okay, then I hope you enjoy this! (Oh, and I forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter. Opps!!! But we all know that I'm not the owner anyway...)**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does!!!(If I did own it, believe me, Amu would have already chosen Ikuto a long time ago!!!)**

The bittersweet smell of blueberries floated through the halls of Amu's house. The scent spread throughout every room, slipping under doors, imprinting itself into the furniture and blankets. It seeped into the room where a certain blue haired boy was sleeping peacefully and engulfed him in its unique smell. His eyes snapped open. The cogs in his brain began to turn again and he frowned in confusion. The bed felt strangely weightless and cold. He slowly extended one of his hands and felt the empty space next to him. He bolted upright and whipped his head around the room examining every little detail of the bedroom that didn't belong to him. He couldn't find what he was looking for…

The boy with dark blue hair leapt off the bed and sprinted to the door. He stuck his head out and looked around the hallway. What was this strange smell surrounding him? And where was she? He just couldn't find her. In a blind panic, he raced to the stairs and jumped from the top step all the way to the floor of the level below making a loud noise by doing so. He quickly straightened up and looked around. There were quiet quick footsteps coming from another room, getting louder with every tick of the clock.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

"Ikuto! What was that sound?" a frantic Amu asked as she quickly swept her gaze over the area around the young man. He engulfed her in his arms and leaned his head down close to her ear. Amu's face turned bright red and she started to squirm.

"You could have left a note or something," Ikuto murmured in her ear, his usual attitude kicking into action now that he knew Amu was fine. "It isn't nice to leave people all alone, completely unknowing, right?"

"Um…uh, I'm sorry I guess," Amu said, confused. "I just didn't think that you would've cared."

Ikuto suddenly became very serious. "You know, I've always cared about you. Tadase noticed. Utau noticed. All of your friends noticed… except you. You and your thick head. Maybe now that I've confessed my feelings to you, your beginning to see just how greatly I feel for you."

Amu stared into his eyes with a dazed expression and clouded eyes. Ikuto smirked at her and she quickly pulled out of his arms. She pushed him into the kitchen and the scent that had been surrounding him since he woke up became stronger.

"What is that smell?" Ikuto asked. "It's kinda like blueberries."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Because that's what it is, idiot."

"Aww, you're so cold sometimes, Amu," Ikuto said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink and she began muttering to herself. He caught the words 'cat boy' and 'pervert'. Ikuto gave her his trademark smile and she pulled herself out of his arms. Amu took his wrist and dragged him to the kitchen.

"If that's what blueberries smell like when you cook, I'm kinda afraid to try whatever you've made," Ikuto said.

"Well, who said that you were going to get any anyway?"

"I'm just kidding. Come on; give me your blueberry concoction. I'm starving."

Amu handed him a plate piled high with blueberry pancakes. She took out a small bowl of strawberries out of the fridge and sat down in the chair next to Ikuto. She slowly ate each strawberry in the small dish.

"Aren't you hungry?" Ikuto asked as he cut off another piece of his pancakes and put it into his mouth.

"No, I had a big dinner last night before I found you."

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Yoru floated down the stairs and into the kitchen. They went up to Ikuto and sat down on the edge of his plate. He looked at them strangely, but didn't comment. All of the charas were half asleep with partially open eyes and hunched backs. Even Ran, who usually was always peppy in the morning. When they settled down on the plate (Yoru, even though half asleep, still sat next to Miki with a small smile.), they looked at one another slowly. Amu and Ikuto watched with curious expressions as the charas continued to stare at one another. Suddenly, each one plunged their faces into Ikuto's pancakes and started to eat.

"Hey!" Ikuto exclaimed as Amu began laughing uncontrollably, clutching her sides. The charas ignored Ikuto's cry and continued to greedily eat every last bit of the pancakes. After Yoru licked to plate clean, they all lay on their backs and stared at the ceiling.

"That was random…" Ikuto said. Amu picked up his plate and put it in the sink, still laughing quietly. She leaned back against the counter and looked around calmly. Ikuto looked at the locket hanging from her neck and smiled slightly. It seemed to belong there.

Ikuto felt something vibrating in his pocket and reached in to pull it out. It was his cell phone and a message was flashing across the screen saying that he got a new text message. It was from Utau.

'Ikuto, where r u? I need 2 c u b4 I leave 4 my tour. I'm the airport. If u don't com, I'll go get u myself! Love ya 3'

Ikuto sighed. Utau was just as obsessed with him as always. She'd probably kill Amu if she found out where he was. Ikuto looked up at Amu.

"That was Utau. I gotta go see her before she leaves for her tour."

" 'K. I have to go buy a dress for the dance latter anyway," Amu replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…" Ikuto muttered quietly.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Nothing..." ikuto said quickly. "Well, see you, my little strawberry." He walked up to her and pulled her up against him. She leaned her face against his chest and muttered her goodbye. Ikuto smiled at her and put his hand under her chin. He lifted her face up to meet his and stooped down to press his lips to hers. He was worried to go too far with her, especially after she just woke up. Ikuto gently began caressing her lips with his own. Amu began to move her own lips in sync with his and she brought her hands up into his blue locks. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and proceeded to stoop down even lower so that he had to support her weight with his arms. Amu gasped against his mouth and he smirked. He pulled her back upright again and reluctantly pulled his mouth away from hers. With that done, he abruptly began to walk to the front door.

"Yoru!" Ikutos' sharp call caused Yoru to wake up from his cat nap with a large jump and a scream. He raced after his retreating masters' form.

Amu sighed and went up to her room to get dressed and grab her bag. Her charas, who had been woken up by Ikutos' shout too, raced after her. Amu picked up her thin jacket that was hanging on the front door and stepped out into the cold air of the morning. She locked the door and began her long walk to the city.

'I hate shopping for clothes,' Amu thought glumly. 'This is going to be a long day.'

* * *

Ikuto walked slowly through the crowd of people in the airport toward where Utau said she'd be. He was slouched over and his hands were in his pockets. A few girls were watching him with wide eyes.

'He's so sexy!' they thought. One of them was having a fantasy about Ikuto which the author can't get into detail about. If Amaranth the Immortal did that, this fic would have to move the rating up a level. (Whatever she's thinking is really dirty… I'm sure that her thoughts are very similar to those of some of Ikuto's fan girls. Right ladies?) He looked up at them and gave them a cold glare. The girls flinched and the one girls' fantasy came to an abrupt end. Ikuto huffed and looked away.

He glanced at one of the clocks on the wall. He would still have enough time after this to go and get ready for the Seiyo Elementary School Christmas Dance. He grinned to himself as thoughts of dancing with Amu raced through his head. He was interrupted from his thinking as a girl with blonde pigtails tackled him to the ground and hugged him so tight that it was difficult to breathe.

'Amu would be so much more gentle,' Ikuto thought to himself as Utau rubbed her face against his shoulder and said his name over and over and over…

* * *

"Amu-chan, you look beautiful, desu!" Suu exclaimed as Amu twirled around in her new dress.

"GO GO AMU-CHAN! KEEP LOOKING BEAUTIFUL!" Ran chanted.

Miki just nodded her head with a small smile on her face. Amu looked into the nearby mirror and had to admit that she _did _look beautiful, at least a little bit. Her hair was down with her trademark X-clip resting in her hair. The dress that Miki picked out for her was wonderful and matched her 'cool and spicy' character perfectly. It had a tight black bodice that showed all of her curves. The sleeves were tight and so long that they covered her palms. The skirt was short and frilly. It was layered and had a black lace trim. It only went to mid thigh. She had tight black high heeled boots that went up to just below her knees. The whole outfit had the whole punk look to it.

"Ready, girls?" Amu asked her charas.

"Hai!" they chorused. Amu walked out the front door, locked it, and then proceded to walk toward the school. She didn't notice that the golden locket Ikuto had given her was still around her neck.

* * *

"Hinamori-san!" shouted (Guess who?) Tadase as Amu walked through the gates of the school. He walked up to her with a big smile and stood next to her. Kiseki hovered next to Miki and started to give her compliments. Miki stuttered out her thanks and looked uncomfortable. The same thing was happening with Amu. Tadase was showering her in compliments and she was feeling awkward. Tadase didn't seem to notice her unease and slipped one of his arms around her waist. Amu's gasp caused him to cease his endless stream of admiration. He smiled a sweet smile, so sweet that it seemed to be false.

'That's strange,' Amu mused to herself. 'His smile looks the same as usual. Am I seeing things or something? Maybe I've just been around Ikuto too much.'

She looked back at Tadase and saw a strange glint in his eyes, a mischievous glint. It was gone in a second and he was back to his usual self.

'What was that? What is Tadase-kun thinking?' Amu thought to herself as she silently surveyed Tadase. He smiled that same sweet smile at her and brought his hand back from around her waist and caressed her cheek. He traced her jaw with his small but firm hand. Whenever Amu looked at Tadases' hand before, she always thought that it seemed like it would be so soft and silky. Now that she was actually feeling his touch though, she discovered that his hand was clammy and sweaty. Amu flinched under his touch.

The couple didn't notice the boy hiding in the nearby tree. He was in the shadows and shaking with rage. He clenched his fists and gave the blonde boy, who was caressing Amu's cheek, a death glare.

"Kiddy King…" the figure growled. **(Can you guess who it is? It's a little obvious…)**

* * *

Amu and Tadase walked through the double doors of the Gymnasium with another boy following them, unnoticed in the shadows. He was carefully watching Tadase's hand which was still around Amu's waist.

"Wanna get something to drink?" Amu asked. Tadase nodded and they walked off into the crowd. The boy in the shadows gave out a loud huff and disappeared into the crowd in the opposite direction.

Kiseki was holding Miki's hand and started to sweet talk her. Miki started to squirm and began to pull her hand away from the other chara's. Kiseki just held on tighter and pulled Miki toward him, closing his eyes and puckering his lips. Miki gasped with horror and closed her eyes for the impact.

"What do you think you're doing, nya!" Yoru shouted as he flew up to the couple and pulled Miki away. She clung to Yoru's chest and began to cry softly. With one more glare in Kiseki's direction, Yoru turned his attention to Miki and chanted "It's alright. It's okay." Miki's tears finally ceased and Yoru pulled her away from him, but still kept a tight hold of her hand. His cheeks were pink which strange since Yoru never blushed. Miki, on the other hand, was tomato red just like her mistress usually was.

Yoru glared at Kiseki who glared back. Kiseki charged at Yoru, but the cat chara's reflexes were too quick and he punched Tadase's chara in the face. Kiseki floated backwards slightly before flying off as fast as he could. Miki and Yoru watched his retreat and Miki squeezed Yoru's hand tighter. She leaned her head against his shoulder and whispered,

"Thank you, Yoru…"

Yoru blushed again and said, "No problem, nya"

Miki smiled slightly before lifting her head to press her lips softly against his. They didn't go much farther since this was the first time Yoru tried anything like this (Not that Miki did either, but she kind of knew what she was doing.) and Miki had no idea how to do anything beyond just pressing her lips to his. Yoru's whiskers tickled her cheek which caused her to smile against his lips. She pulled back and Yoru stared at him with wide eyes.

"Where did you learn _that_?" Yoru inquired loudly.

Miki blushed and said, "It was just something I saw Amu and Ikuto doing earlier…"

* * *

"Hinamori-san, would you like to dance?" Tadase asked the girl standing next to him.

Amu hesitated before giving him the affirmative. He took her hand and led her into a dark corner of the room. He put his hand on her waist and and she placed her hand on his shoulder. They began to dance in time with the music that echoed throughout the entire gymnasium.

Tadase eyed Miki and Yoru dancing together a little way away. Miki had her head resting on Yoru's chest. Yoru looked unsure of himself and was hesitant with his dancing, but nevertheless he seemed comfortable. Tadase couldn't see Kiseki anywhere.

'I hope it isn't an omen,' Tadase thought glumly to himself. He slowly lowered his hand from Amu's waist and she let out a small cry. She looked at him with panicked eyes and started to pull away. He quickly pulled her closer and leaned down next to her ear.

"I want you, Amu. Right now," Tadase said with that same strange glint in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this, Tadase?" Amu asked, frightened. "Why are you acting like this?"

"You seem to like the cat thief's attitude," Tadase said softly. "So, I'm acting just like him to earn your love." He smirked at her. Amu flinched. He couldn't pull off the classic Ikuto smirk.

"I still have a chance to win you over, Hinamori-san," Tadase said. "The black cat hasn't won yet."

"Um, well actually Tadase-"Amu began.

"Wait, what is this?" Tadase inquired loudly. Their dance abruptly came to a stop with the music ringing loudly through their ears along with Amu's frantic heartbeat. Tadase reached his hand up from her shoulder and took the golden locket that was still hanging around Amu's neck in his fingers staring back and forth at Amu and the piece of jewelry with suspicious eyes.

'Oh crap! I forgot to hide it under my shirt!', she mentally worried and scolded herself for being so careless.

Tadase roughly grabbed her hands he pushed her until her back collided with the wall behind them.

"What is this?" Tadase asked again loudly. "Is it from another boy?"

'He's hiding his pain with anger,' Amu thought as she looked into his eyes. His hands tightened around her wrists and he clenched his jaw while glaring at her.

"Ah, Tadase, you're hurting me," Amu said in a weak voice. "Please stop… please it hurts…"

The shadows were the pair resided suddenly got very crowded.

"Get your hand off her!" growled an enraged Ikuto. He pushed Tadase to the ground and gathered Amu into his arms. He held her close as she buried her face in his chest. He whispered soothingly in her ear and rubbed her back while glaring at the fallen Kiddy King. The tough guy attitude that Tadase had successfully kept up so far, fell away and his eyes started to shed tears and his bottom lip began to tremble.

"H-Hinamori-s-san," he whined quietly.

Ikuto pulled Amu away from Tadase and toward the doors while muttering, "Quit being such a baby. Amu doesn't like those kinds of boys."

Ikuto pulled Amu along until they came up to a big tree nearby. The music from the dance could still be heard from where they were.

"May I have this dance, Amu?" Ikuto murmured quietly. Amu nodded slightly and put her arms around his shoulders and he in turn wrapped his arms around his waist. They began to sway softly, not keeping time with the music. The girl with strawberry hair just noticed that Ikuto had dressed himself up in a comfortable dress shirt with black pants. She realized that he must have followed her the whole time and saw the entire scene with Tadase. Her cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink, but then she realized that it didn't matter what had happened with the Prince. What mattered was that she was with Ikuto.

Amu closed her eyes and rested her head on his well muscled chest. Ikuto also closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while in silence. Words were not needed. They understood each other well enough now, that speech was no longer necessary. The music from the dance stopped, but the two continued to slowly dance.

Amu raised her head and pressed her lips against the cat boy's. They moved their lips together as their hands clutched to the opposite person's body tighter. Ikuto lowered Amu to the ground and pulled away from her lips only to start to tenderly kiss her neck. The young girl's throat began to vibrate and a soft sound started to come out of her mouth. Ikuto lifted his head up from her neck to smirk at her.

"Are you purring, my kitten?" he inquired teasingly. Amu blushed a bright shade of red and flipped over so that she was on top. She pressed her lips forcefully against his own and clutched his hair in her hands. She pulled away and gently nipped at his ear which earned a small growl from Ikuto... but she wanted him to do more. Amu's small hands unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and she began leaving butterfly kisses all over his newly exposed skin. She finally accomplished her mission when she Ikuto's loud purring. Amu pulled away from his chest and grin at him. He smirked back and pulled her into an embrace. Amu's soft purr and Ikuto's louder purr matched together in perfect harmony.

The two people didn't notice the cat-like chara and the blue chara above them, watching the couple with attentive eyes. Miki and Yoru glanced at one another and smiled thinking, 'We have to get them to teach _us _how to do that." The charas floated away to give their masters some privacy.

"I love you, Amu." Ikuto suddenly said. Amu turned her head to look at his face with wide eyes. She searched his expression for any sign that he was just teasing her again. Inside his eyes, all she found was pure love for her. Ikuto was looking at her with a worried expression, afraid since she was taking so long to respond.

Amu smiled at him and said, "I love you too, Ikuto."

They smiled truly happy smiles and put their foreheads together and entwining their hands. Ikuto gently kissed the locket around Amu's neck and then her own lips. They broke the kiss reluctantly, but moved up even closer to one another. They stared into each other's eyes as the moonlight fell on the couple and glinted off of the simple golden locket that was and will continue to be, the symbol for their love.

**Okay then, that was difficult to write. Well anywho, I hope you liked it. And please forgive me if I've made any grammar or spelling mistakes.(It's really late right now and I don't have time to really proofread it, but I wanted to post this since I felt so guilty about not updating...)I have a ideas for other Shugo Chara fics so be on the lookout for those, too. (I don't know when I'll get them up, but I will eventually. So, don't lose hope!!!) Alright, well that's it for now I suppose. Please review!!!!!! Review are like my food and you all don't want me to starve, right?????(If I die from starvation, I won't be able to post anything anymore!!!! And I'd really like to post my other stories!!! XP )**


End file.
